The present invention relates to combinations of soluble β-glucan and anti-cancer agents that affect the tumor microenvironment, including immunosuppression-relieving anti-cancer agents. β-glucan is a fungal PAMP and is recognized by pattern recognition molecule C3 in the serum as well as pattern recognition receptor, complement receptor 3 (CR3) on the innate immune cells, including neutrophils and monocytes. β-glucan (β(1,6)-[poly-1,3)-D-glucopyranosyl]-poly-β(1,3)-D-glucopyranose), a polysaccharide β-glucan derived from yeast, is being developed as an immunotherapeutic agent in combination with anti-tumor monoclonal antibodies for the treatment of several cancers. β-glucan enables innate immune effector cells to kill complement-coated tumor cells through a complement CR3-dependent mechanism. Numerous animal tumor models have demonstrated that administration of soluble β-glucan in combination with a complement-activating, tumor-targeting antibody results in significantly reduced tumor growth and improved overall survival compared to either agent alone.
Cancers, however, are not just masses of malignant cells but complex “organs,” which recruit and use many other non-transformed cells. Interactions between malignant and non-transformed cells create the tumor microenvironment (TME). The non-malignant cells of the TME have a dynamic and often tumor-promoting function at various stages of carcinogenesis. A complex and dynamic network of cytokines, chemokines, growth factors, and inflammatory and matrix-remodeling enzymes drive intercellular communication within the afflicted tissue. To effectively beat cancer, therefore, therapies must be developed to suppress the tumor-promoting nature of the TME.